Your Mistake
by wazz-up12345
Summary: Voldemort attacks the burrow trying to kill Harry before he finishes his last year at Hogwarts Voldemort shots a Curse at Harry be he moves and it hits Ginny in the chest
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own any Harry Potter Characters and if you think I do go back to school plz  
  
Harry woke up and go this glasses he started to put them on when he heard a loud scream that sounded a lot like his Girlfriends he rushed down the stairs and saw Ginny with a look of fright from what was in the door it was a dark figure with two wands one in each hand for the both of them Harry's scar started too boil. He now knew who the figure was it was none other then Tom Riddle or better known as Voldemort Harry calmly said hello to his adversary and grabbed his wand he was ready to take The Dark Lord on he felt a great satisfaction when he dodged a curse and shot one right back at Voldemort he landed right on his ass he began shouting KILL HIM!!!!!!! KILL HIM!!!!!!! Harry found himself surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry looked back to tell Ginny to run and get help but he saw that she was on the ground no one but him and Voldemort had muttered a curse but the one he dodged must have hit her noticing the painful rage building in Harry's eyes Voldemort ordered his minions to kill him. But before one of them could say a word they were all on the ground the Wesleys had woken up by all the fuss and came to Harry's aid, Harry just stood there and watched Ginny now screaming in pain Harry's last school year was this year he didn't care all that was going through his head was that Ginny might die he aimed his wand directly at a Death eater and shot the deadliest Curse known to wizard kind instantly killing him the man's hood came up and it was none other than Draco's father, the wand was again pointed it another Death Eater and fired again Before he knew what he was doing he had his wand pointed a Voldemort's ugly face inching closer to him Voldemort was struck dumb this could not be the end killed by a kid, in his last year of Hogwarts he the greatest wizard in the world since Salazar Slytherin. Suddenly he regained his Voldemort muttered something only Harry could understand for he said it in snake Language Hogsmeade at the end of your last school year.  
  
Then he suddenly disappaered with Tom gone Harry started to calm down and started thinking about what Voldemort had said. They were going to end this war at the end of the year; it was going to end finally. Then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard yet another scream even louder than the first one, Mrs. Wesley had discovered her daughter on the floor bleeding and yelping in great agony Harry rush over to her and held her now pale and cold face into his warm chest her hands seamed almost lifeless Harry found himself crying so hard if you look into his eyes you would swear they were the color of Ginny's hair. Harry picked up her arm to move his hand into her to try to comfort her; her hand was colder than a dementor's. To MOM Officials regret he tried to move Harry away from Ginny and found himself with a broken nose and Harry went right back to comforting Ginny as much as possible. When a Doctor finally came and told Harry "Let me do my job and she will live or brake my nose and let her die what do you want for her?" And with that Harry moved away faster than a bat out of hell. Harry's sadness quickly turned into hate and rage Voldemort had killed everything he loved everything he touched. Then he like his enemy disappered to one of his most hated places he could think of to pick something up of Tom's that Ginny had her very first year she came to Hogwarts  
  
Author's notes people said that I should make the story longer so I'll try one more time Review thx 


	2. The Dead Diary

Disclaimer please see first chapter idiot  
  
Aunt Petunia was taking tea off the stove when all of a sudden none other than Harry Potter appeared right in the middle of her kitchen. She screamed so loud that the sound waves broke on of the glass windows. Harry covered his ears hoping to block the sound. Harry grabbed his wand and put the silencing spell around his Aunt and she fainted. Harry was more then amused when he saw the front door. It was big enough to put a troll through it with no trouble Dudley must have gotten huge (if he wasn't huge enough) since he left to live with the Wesley's. Harry quickly ran upstairs in hope of leaving this house before his uncle got off work. Harry rush over to the place were his bed once was and lifted up the floor board and found what he was looking for the diary of Tom Riddle. The very same diary that Ginny told Harry to destroy and now he has every intention of returning it to its owner. He got strait up as soon as he got the diary and heard a all to foamier voice his uncles "What the heck do you think your doing boy we told you never come back!" Vernon put a hand on Harry's shoulder only to find out that he was not going crazy like he thought he was he was relieved and scared asking to himself what is he doing here. Without an answer Harry disapperated to the gates of Hogwarts. He quickly ran all the way to the hospital wing since you can't apperate into Hogwarts. Harry was hoping Ginny wasn't hurt or dead Tom killed his parents his godfather and maybe his girlfriend But at the end of this year Harry will kill him. Harry was greeted at the door to the Hospital wing by The Wesley's and Herminoe. He found himself in the middle of a group hug before he could move into the wing. After the bear hugs Harry entered the wing with a little hesitation about the diary being open in front of Ginny after how it possesred he in her first year at school. Right as he entered he noticed how butiful she was when she sleeping.that moment ended hastily when an alar4m clock went off and Ginny woke up shuting it off. Harry rush to her annd gave her a hug that would put Hagrid to shame Ginny warned him I'll remember that next time your in this wing "So sorry Gin just glad to see that your ok ."don't worry I'm just fine and removed the covers to climb out of bed when they both noticed that she only had underwear on the cover wear instantly pressed against her body again."don't worry not like I haven't seen that yet" Harry said with a smile that would fit the devil and his face was looking like it too. Ginny replayed sorry no you haven't but nice try now do you mind Harry with a sigh turned around and listened to his girlfriend dress when he turned around she looked down in his hand and saw the diary!  
  
A/n I'm so sry this took me so long I finsed typing the story and somehow my brother downloaded a virus and we had to order new parts which took for ever to install and ship so sry I'll update much faster now 


End file.
